Letterdrop
by Sally Mn
Summary: Post Gauda Prime... messages from after the fiasco.


**Letterdrop**

**Emergency Code 187Q-D... or G? Whatever. **

Hey Orac,

If you're in the hands of someone friendly, do something about declaring me dead, there's a good computer. I did the imitation of a corpse thing back there long enough, but from what I've heard on the Gauda underground, when the rebels took back the base they wiped out the entire Federation troop... or at least someone did, the GP government are blaming it on the crooks they're already trying to wipe out.

On the other hand, I know, I know... no one seems to know we were there.

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But you'd think they'd at least identify Avon. Or Blake... well, maybe Avon got away but there's no way Blake...

I hope the rebels won, I hope wherever you are it's safe from the Federation. Yeah, maybe I'm getting soft in my old age. Not soft enough to come back and look for you, though, sorry. Not sorry enough to come back and look for anyone. I saw them all fall, except Avon, and he was about to commit Death by Stormtrooper...

Oh damn it... if they contact you, and you're _sure_ it's them, and they want to find me... tell them I'm going after Kerrill. They'll know what that means.

Orac, if you _are_ in the hands of someone friendly, screw the Federation for them all, will you? I'm giving in - I'm getting out - but I'd like to think _you_ can get even with them all, if you put that big electronic brain of yours to it properly.

Especially Sleer... get her for us, for good.

If you're in the hands of someone unfriendly... you didn't get this message, you don't know where I am and you have no way of locating me. Ever, Orac.

~**b7**~

**Emergency Code 187Q-D**

Orac

I don't know if you can contact the others... if any of them survived. They probably think I'm dead.

I guess I am, well officially, and better off that way. Quite a long way from the FSA highflyer to a dead minor rebel, but what's done... I'm going to steal a ship and get back to Helotrix, I can fight there as well as anywhere. There's nothing left back on Xenon, or anywhere else in this cursed galaxy. Says something about me, I guess - but hell, Orac, I'm young and alive and I can't remember how to do anything else but fly and fight.

Maybe it's better if they think I'm dead.

Maybe they're dead. They - Vila, Dayna, I couldn't see Soolin - they looked dead when I crawled out of there.

If they're not dead, you can let them know where I've gone, but maybe it's better if they don't know.

Cover my tracks, Orac - wherever you are, whoever's using you, you can still do that. I don't know or care how, but make sure the galaxy forgets Del Tarrant ever lived. I'll find a new name to make my own.

~**b7**~

**Emergency Code 187Q-D**

Orac

I'm finally going after Servalan. I'll let you know if and when I need your help. Until then, I died in that gallery, that's all you know.

If anyone else survived, you can tell me when I've finished with her.

~**b7**~

**Emergency Code 187Q-D**

Orac

This is a priority order, overriding all other instructions. Delete all references to Soolin of Gauda Prime on all and any systems you can reach. It shouldn't be hard, I'm hardly the former celebrity they all were...

If one of the others - Tarrant, Dayna, Vila - ask about me, and if you're sure it's them, send me a coded message. I'm sure you can think of something, you always had more imagination than I did. I'll decide what to do then.

Avon... I'll let you know. When I know myself.

If they're alive - and if you can - look after them. Protect them as best you can. From the Federation, from Gauda authorities... and in Avon's case, from himself.

I'll take care of myself.

~**b7**~

He read each message in silence. Lifted his head, fixed bleak, hollow eyes on the battered but still sparkling little box before him.

"Orac."

"Yes, Avon." The sharp, tinny voice was almost, oddly subdued.

"You have their instructions. Do as they ask, all of them." He licked dry lips, and went on softly. "Let them go."

**-****the end-**


End file.
